Time Capsule
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: A brief look into each of the Cullens' unique pasts. Oneshot. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight!**

**AN: Okay, another one weasled it's way out of me. This one will probably be longer.**

First it was Carlisle. Next it was Edward, then shortly afterwards Esme. Next came Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper. That was their family. The Cullens. The outlier vampires. Each who had their unique past. Through it all, they remained as a family, little tiffs now and then between the 'children'. Rosalie was the sassy one. Her past might've been the worst - but that is for the reader to decide.

Carlisle - After watching his parents die and hearing the doctors tell him that there was nothing more they could have done when Carlisle knew for a fact that they hadn't even tried to save them, he was shattered. He'd lost his innocence at the age of eight along with his parents. He was put into an orphanage with people who couldn't care less about the helpless children who were forced to live there. Little to eat, ragged clothing, minimal heat and blankets, dirty, dusty rooms. Rats and cockroaches dwelling within. It was a very depressing place to be. Carlisle was afraid to get close to someone because they'd get sick and die. That was the moment he decided he would become a doctor when he was old enough to get a job and truly try to save his patients. The night he was attacked he was only twenty-seven years old. He was in the morgue, he'd lost a patient he'd tried as hard as he could to save, but there was nothing in his power to stop the death. He was jumped on by a nomadic vampire and turned. He felt so alone, realizing that he had become a monster.

Edward - Edward ran away from home the night he witnessed his father kill his mother. Unfortunately, his exposure to being outside for so long caused him to catch the highly deadly disease the Spanish Influenza. He was admitted into the hospital Carlisle worked at by a kind stranger from the streets. He was only seventeen years old. The depression of his mother's death and the fear that his father would try to kill him made the infection spread faster throughout his body. Other than the kind doctor that tended to him Edward felt as if he had no one left in the world. . . .then there was Esme.

Esme - Never knowing her parents, Esme was cared for by her older sister. If you could call it cared for. Emily completely despised her little sister with a passion and Esme couldn't understand why. She knew Emily blamed her for their mother's death, seeing as how she died giving birth. Which apparantly caused their father's death due to a broken heart. Esme tried to avoid her sister, and tried to stay out of trouble. Some how she'd always end up doing something wrong though, and was rewarded with a hard slap from Emily. One night it was so bad Esme swore her arm was broken and couldn't recognize her own reflection. She fled, the rain drenching her clothing. She fainted and in her unconscious state received the Spanish Influenza. When she came to she felt horrible and hobbled over to a nearby hospital, soon meeting Edward and the kind doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen. She was glad not to be alone in her illness, it made her less afraid.

Emmett - Losing his girlfriend in a tragic accident Emmett had attempted suicide millions of times. He didn't want to continue living without her. She was everything. He'd promised to stand by her and if it weren't for the tragedy that happened during the day, he would've been able to stop what had determined his girlfriend's fate that night. One day he sat on the bank next to her favorite creek, mourning his loss, silver locket in hand and a sparkly ring burning a hole in his pocket. He'd planned to propose, and now he'd never have the chance. He found himself lured into a new relationship with an irresistable and seemingly sensitive woman who happened to be a vampire. When she'd changed him by accident, meaning only to drink his blood and leave him for dead, she left and he'd never seen her again. He made his way through the woods, confused and ran into Esme. She understood the look on his face and his body language. 'What's wrong with me?' he'd asked. 'Come on,' she replied. 'You're not alone,' then he became the fourth addition to the Cullens.

Rosalie - Always having been the desired one, Rosalie was all too aware of what unhappiness was. Her family was rich, and she was set to marry possibly the rudest man in the world because her family wanted even more wealth. Money didn't appeal to Rosalie. All Rosalie had ever wanted was love, and now that she was of age a child. The night she got changed she tried to confide in her mother about her feelings about Jonathan, the man she was supposed to marry which lead only to an argument. Rosalie stormed off in tears into the dangerous night streets. Not paying any attention to her surroundings, Rosalie soon found herself pulled into an alley. She was beaten and abused, then left for dead. She cried as she lay dying, and out of nowhere a handsome dark haired man appeared to her in the night. He tried to talk to her but she was too petrified to respond. The handsome man being Emmett, felt extremely sorry for Rosalie and turned her. Fifth addition.

Alice - Being born blind Alice always had a disadvantage. Everyone always picked on her, moving things around, tripping her. The meanest things one could imagine, all happened probably more than once in Alice's life. Alice was sick of it. She hated being blind. If she weren't no one would treat her differently. One night she was walking along what she believed was the sidewalk, but was actually a gravel road. The driver paid no attention to where he was going and soon Alice found herself on the rocky floor bleeding and injured. She tried desperately not to cry, but couldn't help it. To make matters worse she was turned. At first she believed it to be a miracle because she could suddenly see. Only when she realized that her wounds had healed on their own that something was desperately wrong. Thinking she had gone crazy she screamed and ran for miles. When she stopped to rest she coincidentally stopped three yards away from the Cullens' house. Carlisle came out to see what all the commotion was and gladly took her in to the family, making her addition number six.

Jasper - Forced into the military at the young age of fifteen was very confusing and very heartbreaking for Jasper. His family didn't want him and tried disposing of him the easy way without getting blamed for his death. He couldn't understand why. Family was supposed to love you and care for you. Not his family. His family was unorthodox. Abnormal. Not compassionate whatsoever. Jasper never had the heart to kill anyone in the Civil War, and when someone got shot, no matter what side, he always felt a huge ripple in his heart. It was torture, being involved in the war. Not only was it nearly suicide but it was very heartbreaking seeing as Jasper hated fighting, no matter what kind. When he was turned he was in so much pain he thought he had gotten killed in the war. Only when his eyes opened again did he realize he was still very much alive. He screamed in agony and attacked the nearest military man. After killing him Jasper hated himself, not knowing what kind of monster he'd become and fled from the military. He tried jumping in a lake, trying to regain his purity and his innocence but to no avail. He huddled against a tree after ten minutes of failed attempted suicide until the Cullens came upon him and took him in.


End file.
